The Most Difficult ChoiceLove
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Ok this basically all about Heero realizing his mistake...the big one...that deals with a little blonde head we all know. What is he gonna do?
1. Default Chapter

The Most Difficult Choice...Love.

Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Wing. Cause if I did I would have definately had more of Gundam Wing episodes & movies.

'Why can't I get you out of my head? Why can't I get rid of you why is so difficult?'

"Miss Relena?"

"Hmm... Oh yes I'm sorry here are the documents that need to be sent out A.S.A.P. Send them to their respective places."

"Yes ma'am."

'Oh how long has it been since I last seen all my dearest friends together...to long.

Well I'm going to change that! They all will come even Wufie would come with a little encouragement from Sally. Well almost everyone I know my brother and Noin won't be able to make it. They're still on Mars. And Noin is 6 months pregnant. So them being here would be impossible. And then of course the one and only Mr. Yuy who's been very busy trying to keep himself busy to notice me. Does he do it...to annoy me or is there something more to the story? Either way I just don't know if he has any remote feelings for me. Or if I'm still looked on as that annoying little girl that followed him around to the end of the earth.

God I wish I could only do that for the rest of my life. But I can't now not with everything and everyone for that matter riding on me alone to keep the peace stable. Why is it that everyone sees me as if I'm the only one capable of doing such a thing as maintaining peace. I mean they know of the Preventers so why do they still look at me if I did more so then anyone.

Well either way I know I'm still needed. I just wish I was needed by someone other than arragent old geeziers that look for you to mess up at any moment. No. I want ti be needed by the one that i need. Heero Yuy.

Yeah right like he really wants you.

What if he does?

What would you do for him? What would you give him? You can't just say that you want him to need you, if you can't even give what you proposing.

I mean Relena think abotu this you know you love him but you need to understand that if you want him to love you and need you then you have to be willing to give him what he needs...You. Not just a little nibble or a bit. The whole thing all of you. You can't tell him that you want him if you can't give in return. He's been through to much for you to screw him over like that. You can't, you won't tell him until your sure about what your saying.

'I understand.' Relena sat there alone in her huge office. Hardly any lights on except for the desk light. Crying is all she could think about. For what she planned to do was going kill her heart and soul and...maybe even his.

Relena awoke to bright light coming from her window. She had a nagging feeling that someone was out on her balcony. She slowly reached for her nightstand and pulled the gun out the she had gotten fron the Gundam Pilots saying it was best to have one with her at all times. She pulled the safety guard off on the gun. Aimed it at the window with one hand and carefully got out of the bed. She walked about half the way when she noticed a bound of brown chocolate hair blowing ever so slighty in the wind. Then with just a turn her eyes met with a pair of deep sapphire purssian blue eyes. Theyr'e was only on man that had those eyes only one man that could make her crumble if he desired. Only one man in which she loved and always will to her deathbed and on.

He was just standing there in the rain which only started an hour ago. He was completely drenched from head to foot. His clothes clung to his body like a second skin.

His face was impassive as usual but something in eyes made her heart jump. What was it about those eyes.

Tbc...

Lady Casper

pls let me know what u think it might not be the best but I still wanna know.


	2. The Most Difficult Choice Love 2

Well I'm back again with another chapter of The Most Difficult Choice…Love

Well let me get this over with: I Don't own Gundam Wing sure wish I did though but I don't.

CH.2

He was just standing there in the rain. What did he want from me? Why was he here? Could he have come for me? Did he come to finish that promise of death or is he here for something else?

All of these questions were floating in Relena's head. Making her unnoticed to her that Heero was edging his way towards the doors. Then only but a silent knock came from the door waking Relena from her thoughts.

With a blink of an eye she was over by the door. "Heero?" Was all she got out and unlocked the door as soon as the young man nodded his head.

As soon as he got in her room she was already coming out of the bathroom door with a towel in hand. "What were you thinking? It's freezing out there and you're gonna get sick."

Heero in response just growled lowly at her scolding. He didn't like being yelled at. He got enough of that from Duo. And he didn't need it from her…especially from her.

She started drying him with the towel. When she noticed it, he was staring at her.

"What,"she asked a little to innocently even for her. She began to blush and turned around so he couldn't see her face.

'Come on Relena pull it together. Remember what has to be done. Just dry him up and send him on his way.'

"So nice bedroom."

"Huh?"

"I said nice bedroom although I would have thought that it'd be pink."

Now Relena was dumbstruck what the hell was going on here. 'He shows up in the pouring rain on my balcony and now he's talking about the disappointment on my room. What the hell was he doing?'

"I lost my interest in Pink."

"Oh I see. Did you lose you're interest in other things?"

'No that sounded a little too interesting. Heero Yuy asking me whether what I thought was interesting. What was he trying to find out? Maybe he was just trying to start a conversation.'

"I don't suppose you know what 'other things' are?"

Relena wasn't sure what to think anymore. She walked over beside her bed and knelt down. She reached under and pulled out a rectangular box. She opened it to reveal a pair of men's jeans and a button down shirt.

Heero looked at it questionably. He had puzzled face which made Relena giggle a bit.

When she looked at again he was even more puzzled than before. She couldn't help it but laugh louder. 'I think I owe him an explanation before he gets to out of character.'

"They were a present for Quatre's birthday but I think you need them more right now. He won't mind."

Heero looked at the clothes then her. "Oh thank you." He said 'now was a time as any to try and dry off before telling someone anything.'

"Heero" Heero was startled out of his reverie, "why are you here?"

"Umm…," 'great how are you going to explain this one Yuy?'

"Heero?"

Tbc…

Tell me what you guys think I'd really appreciate it. well go to go. Chow!!

Lady Casper


	3. The Most Difficult Choice Love 3

Here I am again with another chapter of The Most Difficult Choice…Love.

Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Wing sure wish I did but I don't.

Ch3.

'Why are you here,' rung in his ears and through his skull. Why couldn't he answer the question?

"I…I don't know why I'm here…,"was all he could think of. It was actually all he could get out of his throat let alone being able to speak or breath.

Relena slowly got up and went over to where he was sitting now on the love-seat. Bare-chested from pulling the wet sleek shirt that was now hanging on the side on the chair right next to him. She handed him the shirt and pants that were now his present of warmth from the freezing cold. He took the clothes from her very uncontrollable shaking hands.

"What's wrong?" He knew to well she shouldn't be shaking like that especially around him. Why was she so scared?

"Oh," Relena grabbed her one hand with the other, "its just I'm still a little shakin up from early when I thought someone was on my balcony. You never know what to expect anymore."

He nodded. "Yeah I know what you mean."

She smiled. 'At least were on the same level here. Now only if he didn't have so much clothes on…then…OH GOD RELENA STOOOPPP THAT NOW!' Relena smacked herself straight in the forehead.

"Is there something else wrong besides me being here unannounced? I mean if you want me to leave…?"

"NO!" Heero gave her a curious look with his one eyebrow raised. "I mean…" Relena "started to stutter not in that weather your not and not in that condition either."

"Are you sure…I'm not intruding or anything?"

"No your fine." Heero gave her another what-did-you-mean-by-that look.

"I mean your fine HERE!" Now the former-queen was blushing extremely. A thought came to her as she was looking at everything except him. 'WHERE THE HELL WAS HE GOING TO SLEEP! I mean he can't take one of the rooms right now in the middle of the night. Someone would hear them walking around and Paygen checks the rooms just for security reasons. She doesn't want to give the kind-hearted old soul to have a heart attack after seeing a strange person in the bed. No way!'

"Heero you're going to have to sleep in here. I don't want Paygen to have a heart-attack if he sees you here."

Gulp. "Okay if that's alright with you? I'll just sleep on this couch."

'Alright I'll get you some blankets and a towel for that wet mop of hair of yours." Relena went over to her walk-in bathroom and back with a towel in hand. "Here you are."

Heero unfortunately was having no luck with his hair drying. Relena couldn't help but sigh and giggle a bit. She took the towel and started to help dry his hair. "You know Heero you have really stubborn hair. It won't sit still no matter what you do."

"Yeah I know I can't do anything to fix it."

"Good I like it the way it is. Keep it that way." Relena slowly took the towel away from his head and he looked up at her. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Heero didn't even realize his hands were going after one hand that Relena had the towel in. But her thinking he was going to grab her hand grabbed the towel instead. She let out a sigh of disappointment. Heero placed the towel on the side of him and took his hand and placed it on top of hers. Now she knew she was redder than the roses she had in her room. He toyed with her fingers with his. But never lost his eye contact with her.

"Heero?"

"Hmm…?"

"What are you doing?"

"I…I don't know." As soon as realized he really didn't know what he was doing he let go of Relena's hand. Heero sat back on the chair and just looked at the vase of flowers. He noticed they were the same color as Relena lips and her soft cheeks. She was just to lovely to really describe. The way she glowed in the moon-lit beams hitting her through the window even with the rain. He felt so dirty compared to her. How dare he touch her. How dare he touch her beautiful body with his bloody hands.

"I'm sorry, Relena."

"Heero, please? It's okay. Really!"

"No it's not I shouldn't have touched you. I didn't mean…"

"Let me go get your blankets." Relena slowly backed away and went into the bathroom again. She reentered with the blankets she went in for. Then proceeded to walk over to where Heero was. "Heero get up for me so I can make you your bed."

"No it's alright I can do it myself", Heero insisted. He started to grab the blankets when Relena pulled back and gave Heero a stern look. Relena and Heero had stand-off staring contest until Heero reluctantly backed off. "Thank You", she said evidence in her showing she was proud that she won it.

It only took Relena a few minutes to make the make-shift bed. She patted the bed and turned to Heero. Hop on she said with a smile. He gave her are-you-serious look. She only shrugged and walked over to her bed. She gave him a nudge to him to his bed. He did only a second or so.

"Nite Heero."

"Good Night."

Tbc…

Lady Casper.


	4. The Most Difficult Choice Love 4

Here is part four to The Most Difficult Choice…Love. Hope ya'll like it.

The Most Difficult Choice…Love Chp.4

In the middle of the night Heero could hear Relena tossing and turning in her bed. She kept moaning something about a picture and then something about her late foster father. Heero decided to check on her. He swiftly got up out of his make-shift bed and walked over to the side of the four-poster bed where Relena lay in trauma.

There lay Relena in a sheet of cold sweat now mumbling of her past as princess of the Sanc Kingdom when Duke Dermail was planning to attack her somber kingdom of peace. Heero raised his right hand and lightly brushed her forehead to calm her. She stopped to the tremors of fear that were attacking her in her dreams and began to cool down. But as Heero stayed by her side she recognized something was next to her, touching her, comforting her in the middle of the night. But…who? Her mind went ramped trying to figure out who the intruder was. Then she heard a soft but rustled voice whispering to her saying

"Shhh Relena its ok. Everything's ok. I'll protect you forever. This I swear." That voice rung in her subconscious and through her heart like a ring of the bell in a church echoing in its corridors. No sooner had she heard the voice that she knew who the owner was. Who was comforting her and keeping her at ease.

Her eyes opened slowly only to realize she was still in her room. No where else just in her room all alone…no wait not alone with someone else who was still beside her. "Heero?" her lonely whisper bounced off blue tinted walls of the bedroom.

"Yes…are you alright?" Heero was still some what asleep himself but he wouldn't admit that to anyone. He was still brushing her head when she asked what had happened. "You had a nightmare but it's all right now. Don't worry your safe with me." Those words made Relena's mind melt and her back have chills running up and down it and her legs had goose bumps all over them.

Relena suddenly realized his hand was on her face…brushing her hair out of her face. "Ummm Heero what are you doing?" she asked quietly.

Heero's hand stopped automatically and pulled his arm away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Heero bowed his head down so only you could see bangs in place of where his eyes once were. Relena smiled at his usual action to an embarrassing situation. Well… when it came to each other anyway. Relena grabbed the hand that he had pulled away and pulled it to her face "Don't be sorry. I liked it." Heero's face came out of the shadows. Looking straight at Relena Heero only had one thin to say, "Huh?"

Relena giggled. "I said I liked it. You being that close to me and comforting me. You didn't have to." "I wanted to," was Heero's simple reply. Relena smiled and bowed her own head down at his fledged statement. "Thank you, Heero. I really appreciate it." She pulled the hand that she taken moments ago bringing him to sit on her bed with her. She moved over for him to sit beside her. Heero was some what in a coma he didn't know what to do.

Relena smiled at him and patted the space that was vacant for his own butt. Her smile jolted him out of La La land and he moved one swift motion to be by her side.

"Heero is something the matter?" Relena asked while sneaking looks at his uncovered chest. Then she noticed something 'what the hell was he wearing?' Relena was getting light headed by the mere seconds that past in the bedroom. Her mind was at a race with each other as to who can go faster of thinking or beating. At the moment it was a draw. What was she going to do? Her mind was dying to know exactly what he was wearing. Her subconscious was a nasty little spiff. It kept peeking up exactly when she didn't want any comments from it. You know maybe he went commando to bed. It giggled at its own thought. Or even better his birthday suit. 'Okay that's enough of that. Besides I'm running the show this time.'

Relena moved her hand that still coveted Heero's and brought it to her chest. "Heero do you feel this?" Relena looked into his dark pool of Prussians as he looked into her ocean of the light in hers. "What your heart? Yeah, it's beating." Relena stayed looking at him until she shook her head "No Heero try deeper." Heero was now looking at her like Relena's brain cells were just lost at that last shake of the head. "Relena what's this all about?" Relena's eyes began to tear up. Heero at the sight of the crystal leak coming from her beautiful eyes took his other hand and wiped away the crystalline salt drops. "Relena don't cry. Please? Don't cry. I can't bear to see you cry."

Relena smiled at his kindness and the loving shinning through his eyes. They showed how he really felt about her. She squeezed the hand that she held captive. He in return squeezed almost as tightly. "Relena, if you are speaking of emotions then I am telling you right now that if I know anything of them that I have very strong feelings for you. But to say that I love you is to lie in your face. And I can't do that to you. Unless I know what love is I cannot commit of loving you. But yes I do have strong emotions for you. I would die for you and I would let no one hurt you." Relena still baffled at what he had spoken pulled his hand back to his chest and upon his heart. "Do you feel this Heero? Do you feel a rhythm in your heart?" She took his hand once again bringing it back to her own chest and upon her heart. "Do you feel this? What's the difference between your heart and mine? Tell me why you cannot see that true passion I have to hold you to me."

"I…I don't know." Heero's face went down again not of embarrassment but fore shame that he couldn't tell her that he loved her. That he couldn't say that he shared the same passion as hers. Relena grabbed his face pulling it closer to her own and whispered only for him to her, "then I will show you how to love."

For the first time in Heero Yuy's life he actually tore into two making him be able to try crying his emotions out for what she was doing for his battered soul. To show him what true love was? That in itself was a very special gift for someone who thought of himself as he did. Relena smiled seeing the tears welled up in his gorgeous eyes. "Now don't you start crying too." She laughed in-between what she said. He laughed himself and took hold of her head and brought it down for a passionate kiss of emotions that was welted up in him for so long that only now had begun to unfold for what they truly were. She moaned in their kiss bringing her now free hands into his unruly brown locks. Heero on the other hand was more intent on the feel of having Relena's luscious lips against his own. His calloused hands rose above Relena's shirt and bringing their kiss to a fleeting moment for her shirt to be out of the barrier. Relena's heart was thumping into her throat as his hands began to touch her soft skin with his rough but yet smooth hands. Heero stopped at mid-point looking down at Relena. Relena in turn looked back at Heero in confusion. "What's wrong, Heero?" Relena was worried something happened in his mind in the last few moments they were expressing their passions to each other. "Relena…are you sure you want to do this? I'm ready but only if you are as well." Relena smiled at him in his all seriousness about her well-being she could think of it more adorable than anything. "I'm sure," she said bringing him down for another kiss. Then when they broke the kiss a moment after Relena smirked "Just don't stop" Heero nodded his agreement.

Ok it's a cliffhanger!!! What do you guys think???

TBC...


	5. The Most Difficult Choice Love 5

The Most Difficult Choice…Love Chapter 5

They were in sheer ecstasy. Their every movement was made as the other one knew every step that would be made. Heero felt every curve and every texture of Relena's skin. He couldn't get enough of her soft sweetness. His lips came from her mouth down to her neck making a slight giggle come from his lover. He smiled in turn. His body was craving her like it was his last breathe and the only way to survive was to suck Relena dry he still could never finish her completely. She was like a source that never stopped fading away just grew stronger. Day by Day he would see how much she would change when ever he would just walk by. True he really did know that she had feelings for him.

He just didn't know how much she truly needed him to keep that loving passionate glow. Now he realized just how much he needed her as he needed him. This was truly something that Heero had never encountered. Never in his life had anyone ever needed him besides only to shed more blood so that it would be victory for another. This was the only time that someone needed him so they could survive by his strength alone along with his love. It was also the first and only time he every felt the exact same way as that person. Relena opened up his blood shaven burdened heart and made him realize just how important it was for him to survive.

His mouth moved down to south to her navel. By the time he realized it Relena had pulled him up to her needing breasts. Pulling him down he mastered their every curve and shape. This in the end became a quarrel with her nightgown. He had to get rid of the damn thing once and for all. He pulled Relena's hands up and taking the clothe he pulled it up as well. Within a flat second the material was no longer a concern.

Relena was beginning to get impatient with the long wait in doing so she pulled Heero's tank off as well. Grabbing his head to get another taste of his lips Relena moved her hands across Heero's back and down to his shorts. Yes the unforgettable spandex shorts most go my little love slave, Relena smirked at her little thought.

Bringing his mouth back into action on her body went straight for the bound of treasures that lay atop of her chest. The luscious spheres of milky flesh quivered at the feel of Heero's teeth grazing against her nipple. Her mouth exhaled with emotion in every whimper of pleasure passing through her body. But her mind was thinking of 'and this is isn't even the best part.' Relena had her hand in Heero's hair pulling it when ever she felt she was going to go limp from the bliss she was experiencing. She pulled his head back away from her draught nipple and brought his mouth to hers almost taking all of his tongue into her wanting mouth. They made out while his hands felt her wanton body everywhere. When his hand reached her thigh he smirked getting a devilish idea. Moving his hands over her protected inner thigh he kept bringing his hand up almost to the point where he was near Relena's love point but then brining it back down to make her squirm in wanting his hand to go back where it started.

Relena was getting extremely inpatient. This was driving her severely up the wall with unsatisfied sexual pleasure that was needed. Relena decided it was time to make matters into her own hands. Taking her time she unbalanced Heero then moving her left leg that was entwined with Heero's she flipped him onto his back with her on top of him. Hovering over his mouth and her body draped over his hips, she brought her full body weight on top of him. Bringing her chest down for Heero's reach for reattachment onto her breast she pulled away teasing him as he tried doing to her. "Ain't payback a bitch Heero?" Relena looked him straight in the face waiting for his intentional exasperated reply. He in turn in so much need of getting his sexual frustration just growled at her letting her know just how pissed that made him. Heero fustrated to full capacity grabbed Relena's face bringing it down to his. Whispering into her ear he cast his spell of true love over her form. "Relena don't tease me. I had enough of waiting for you. Now it's time to be one." Relena couldn't believe it as to what he just pronounced to do. She was in utter shock and blushing as she could figure.

Relena pulled away slightly looking at him, nothing more then just looking at him. No words no dialogue going between the two of them. Just stared at each other until Relena smiled and brought herself down once more and taking hold of his mouth. "Then lets destiny takes its course Heero." That's what was passed through her eyes and into his.

Relena brought her hands down and then finally pulling Heero's boxers off of his body and letting them fall to the floor. Relena looked at him never taking a look at him well him down there. She just stayed focused on his eyes. She brought her hands back up and into his hair as he started to settle her on her back as he wedged himself atop. Relena smiled at Heero's smirk of enjoyment. They kissed each other again before Heero entered Relena as he slowly could without hurting Relena as much as possible. Relena squinted at the feel of herself being torn in two. "Ah…," Relena gasped. Heero brought his hands against her face wiping the sweat from her brow. "Ssshh its okay," Heero assured Relena. Relena smiled at his comforting.

As the night progressed they made love more than once then fell asleep with holding and cuddling each other.

Okay what do you think I am thinking there should be more and this is my first lemon attempt that is completed so be nice.

(this is old ignore my plea) FIn


	6. The Most Difficult Choice Love Sequel

Sequel to The Most Difficult Choice…Love.

Ok I have to finish this epic so without further a do.

The night once a balance of the make-shift night now no longer waited and let the sun take its place. As the night progressed into the morning the young lovers were fast asleep. Unknowing to them that the day continued to pass as though it were nothing more than just another day of the week.

The birds chirped as the squirrels chambered up the trees. The sun shone through the balcony windows upon the lovers who were tangled in each others arms and legs. Relena wrestled herself out of the hot embrace from her bed partner. Opening her eyes to see a impression of a young Heero made her giggle. He looked so innocent asleep, well besides him being naked and in bed with her. But it still made her smile enough and it was only a minute since she woke up. He always had that gift to make her smile no matter what.

Relena began moving herself out of his grasp when his left arm tightened around her waist. Relena couldn't help but laugh at his possessiveness with her which made her feel even warmer inside for him. Heero jolted from his sleep to find a smiling Relena looking down at him. "You wanna let me got there Heero?" Heero just shook his head no as a way of saying no way.

Relena gasped as Heero brought her down under the covers so they can do some more exploring with each other when they heard a knock at the bedroom door. "Miss Relena, your breakfast is ready." It was Paygen at the door for the regular wake up call for Relena.

Relena was about to answer when Heero cut her off with his lips. "No talking princess…it will kill the moment." Heero's grin was as big as his bulge coming from down under. Relena gasped in surprise once more when Heero grabbed her bosom and pulled her down with him.

"Miss Relena," Paygen was now worried. On the other side of the door Heero was talking to Relena about killing the moment but on the poor butler's side it was heard another tune.

He saw an old gun antique that was hanging on the wall and grabbed it. Maybe they'll think its real and leave poor Miss Relena, Paygen thought. Paygen ran to the door just to hear a muffled gasp by Miss Relena. 'What in God's name were they doing to the poor girl?' The old butler ran a few feet away from the door then ran straight at it ramming it as the old man could handle.

Bursting through the door Paygen landed on his rear with the gun beside him. With the sudden sound of a loud bang Heero averted back to his soldier once more thinking it was an attack on 'his princess.' Heero jumped out of the bed in nothing but a clad birthday suit. Paygen still some what of a daze eyes popped out of his head. Relena was still stunned from the whole thing that she stuttered when she began to speak. "Heero I think it's alright you can put your gun away now.

Relena had a small blush on her face from seeing her warrior that…undressed before. Heero seeing the poor man on the floor looked down at himself then shook his head and grabbed one of the sheets that Relena wasn't clutching for dear life to cover himself. Heero reached the hand that wasn't holding the sheets to help the man up off the floor.

"Paygen what in God's name were you doing barging in like that?" Relena asked with a blush still on her face. Paygen seeing how the two young youths in front of him were not dressed appropriately; actually they weren't dressed at all. He turned around and said his apologies before heading for the door.

He turned and said to the both of them while he picked the gun up off the ground "You're lucky it was me and not your brother." Paygen smirked at the stunned faces of the teens in front of him. Then proceeding with his smirk added "and if I do say so myself it's about time you two." Paygen didn't their faces could get much confused but shook it off and left.

Relena finally recovered from the embarrassment and turned to Heero who was already over and done with it and looking directly at her. "I guess he got a show, huh?" Were Heero's exact words…which made Relena's face into a burning inferno. Heero made his way back to Relena before he was hit by a huge stuffed pillow by his soul mate.

"Hey…what did I do?" Relena laughed and planted a kiss on his lips before swining again at his head. But this time he was prepared and took it out of her hands. Throwing it anywhere but out of his hands Heero laid Relena back down to the comfortable mattress.

"I guess we should make a sequel of this show, what do you think?" Relena asked her lover while he began making kisses all down her body. Relena could feel his smirk on her skin as he continues with no arguments. "Relena giggled again, "I guess that's a yes."

While the two lovebirds were doing their specialty Paygen began making another plate of food for their guest and probably permanent resident. He heard laughter coming from the princess and smirked "these kids are going to give me a heart attack I swear." The old man continues his work but today with a smile on his face.

Fin (for good this time)


End file.
